world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Faz (WBWSB)
"Faz freaks out!" Faz is a newcomer fighter in WBW Smash Bros. His stats are very similar to Mario's but he has a brand new moveset. Stage Entrance An 8-bit version of Faz runs onto the battlefield, transforming into his 3D model. He then dusts himself off and gets into battle stance. Standard Attacks * Jab: Faz unleashes a flurry of punches. * Side Tilt: Faz kicks forward. * Up Tilt: Faz does a small hop into the air, fist outstretched upwards. * Down Tilt: Faz crouches and does a sweep kick. * Dash Attack: Faz's head slides into his body and moves forward, chomping ala Pac-Man. * Neutral Air: Faz does a Spin Jump. * Forward Air: Faz punches forward. * Up Air: Faz's tophat extends upwards. * Down Air: Faz does a ground pound. * Back Air: Faz does a shoulder bash. * Grab Pummel: Faz bites his opponent. * Forward Throw: Faz kicks his opponent in the stomach. * Back Throw: Faz spins his opponent around and throws them backwards. * Up Throw: Faz places an explosive underneath his opponent and detonates it. * Down Throw: Faz stomps his opponent. * Ledge Get-Up: Faz does a slide kick. * Forward Smash: Faz slashes a Diamond Sword. * Up Smash: Faz knocks his opponent into the air with a pillar of bones. * Down Smash: Faz does a foot stomp. Special Moves Neutral + B: Bite of '02 Faz opens his mouth, waiting for an enemy to fall in. Once one does, he will chomp on them a few times, dealing 3% damage per bite. He will then spit them out. Custom 1: Medicine Meal Instead of dealing 3% damage, Faz restores 3% health with every bite. Custom 2: Skull Crusher Each bite does 7% damage, but it's harder to perform multiple bites. Side + B: Top Hat Toss Essentially a reskinned Crownerang, Faz tosses his top hat like a boomerang, dealing 4% damage going forward, and 8% going backward. However, unlike Crownerang, Faz cannot lose his top hat. Custom 1: Buzzsaw Hat The top hat deals 8%/12% damage, but has less range. Custom 2: Hard Hat The top hat has a chance to stun enemies, but only deals 2%/6% damage. Up + B: Super Jump Punch Straight out of Mario's moveset, Faz leaps into the air, fist outstretched. If he hits an opponent, his jump will be prolonged. The initial hit deals 5% damage, with each subsequent hit dealing 1%. Custom 1: Super Jump Faz jumps higher, but cannot damage enemies. Custom 2: Explosive Punch Faz's initial hit now deals 8% damage, and each subsequent hit deals 3%. However, the distance covered by the jump is decreased. Down + B: Glitch Faz sends out a short-ranged projectile that will stun and multi-damage any opponent hit by it. Each hit deals 4% damage. Custom 1: Game-Breaking Bug Glitch knocks opponents back, but each hit now only deals 2% damage. Custom 2: Leech Glitch The projectile has less range, but Faz will heal 2% damage for every 4% damage the projectile does. Final Smash: Epic Gamer Moment Faz charges forward, grabbing the first opponent he comes in contact with. A cutscene then plays with said grabbed character being attacked by fireballs, spikes, bones, and ink. Faz then rushes towards them with his Diamond Sword, sending them flying with huge damage. Taunts/Idles * Up Taunt - Faz shrugs at the camera as his eyes briefly glow. * Side Taunt - Faz makes a "Come on!" motion with his hand while laughing. * Down Taunt - Faz turns into his 8-bit form, hops while the Game Boy start up sound plays, and changes back to normal. * Idle 1 - Faz taps his foot. * Idle 2 - Faz wrings his hands together. Victory/Losing Poses * Victory #1 - Faz tips his hat at the camera and spins it around his finger, smirking. * Victory #2 - Faz shoots a NES Zapper into the air, accidentally shooting down a duck. * Victory #3 - Faz starts with his back turned to the camera, but quickly turns to it and makes finger guns. * Lose - Faz claps for the victor. Alternate Costumes * Normal: Black hat, brown fur, red shirt, blue overalls, brown shoes * Alt 1: Purple hat, yellow fur, yellow shirt, purple overalls, green shoes * Alt 2: Black hat, green fur, green shirt, dark blue overalls, dark brown shoes * Alt 3: Red hat, dark brown fur, white shirt, black overalls, white shoes * Alt 4: Pink hat, white fur, white shirt, red overalls, pink shoes * Alt 5: Yellow hat, black fur, black shirt, black overalls, black shoes * Alt 6: Red hat, white fur, red shirt, orange overalls, orange shoes * Alt 7: Purple hat, tan fur, purple shirt, dark blue overalls, orange shoes Trophy Description Character Trophy TBA Character (Alt) Trophy TBA Final Smash Trophy TBA Viridi's Advice TBA Music * Theme 1: Despacito 2 - Gaster_Master TV * Theme 2: Mario Minor - Powerglove * Victory: Victory (FazbearFreak) - WBW King For A Day 2 Trailer Transcript TBA Trivia * Faz's alts are references to other characters, mainly those from the Mario and Five Nights at Freddy's series. ** Faz's Alt 1 resembles a mix of Fredbear and Wario. ** Faz's Alt 2 resembles a mix of Phantom Freddy and Luigi. ** Faz's Alt 3 partially resembles Nightmare Freddy. ** Faz's Alt 4 resembles a mix of Helpy and Fire Mario. ** Faz's Alt 5 resembles Nightmare. ** Faz's Alt 6 resembles Grand Dad. ** Faz's Alt 7 resembles Waluigi.